1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hydrogen generating apparatus and a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-9129 discloses a fuel cell system in which a combustor is arranged at the center of an apparatus, a combustion space is secured on the flame forming side of the combustor, and a reformer is arranged in a surrounding relation to both the combustor and the combustion space. In the proposed fuel cell system, the reformer can be uniformly heated by forming an exhaust gas path to turn around in such a way that combustion exhaust gas of the combustor passes through the reformer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-182696 proposes a structure in which a combustor and a fuel cell are arranged at the center of a fuel cell system, and in which a reformer, an air heat exchanger, etc. are arranged in a multiwall cylindrical shape in a surrounding relation to both the combustor and the fuel cell.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-191313 proposes a structure in which an outlet of a SOFC (Solid Oxide Fuel Cell) stack is employed as a combustor, and in which a guide is provided to guide combustible gas or combustion exhaust gas toward an upper wall of a reformer to increase heat exchangeability between the upper wall of the reformer and the combustible gas or the combustion exhaust gas, thereby improving performance in receiving heat from the upper wall of the reformer.